With the continuous development of science and technology, more and more wearable electronic devices are used in people's daily life and work, thereby enormously facilitating people's daily life and work, and becoming an indispensable and important tool for people today. After a typical wearable electronic device is worn, a form is fixed. Therefore, in one state, a user is comfortable with the wearable electronic device, but in another state, a comfort level is reduced.